


One of Their Nights and Mornings.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads' one of their nights and mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Their Nights and Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for helping, merentha13! Your beta really helped!!

2:00 am

D: Bodie, we shouldn't do this tonight. We've got only 4 hours to sleep.

B: What makes you think I can keep my hands off you when we're together in the same bed? There's no way, sunshine.

D: Sleep on the couch in the living room, then.

B: That's out of the question.

 

D: Bodie, stop it...

B: I'll fix breakfast for both of us.

D: .......

B: I'll do the washing-up after breakfast.

D: ........

B: I'll buy you lunch.

D: *sighs in resignation* OK. Just a quick one, please?

B: Raymond, watch your tongue. It sounds as if all I want is your body.

D: It is, isn't it?

B: Ray.

D: All right. A quick but full-of-love one then? 

B: That sounds better. Now shut your mouth. We've wasted enough valuable time already.

D: Mmmphmm...

 

 

4:00 am

D: ......... *tosses and turns in bed restlessly*

B: .... ? Ray? You all right?

D: ......... *sighs*

B: ... ???

D: ... It wasn't enough.

B: What wasn't enough? God, Ray. It's bloody 4 am! Go back to sleep... *yawns*

D: ... I'm not sated.

B: What!? *blinks*

D: 'm not sated yet!

B: It was you who said it should be a quick one and now you're complaining about it?

D: I'm not complaining. I just need... more.

B: Just shut your pretty eyes and relax, mate. We need to sleep.

D: You're not going to give me what I want, then?

B: ......... *turns his back to his partner and ignores him*

D: Bodie?

B: Go to sleep, Ray.

D: I can't sleep.

B: ..........

D: All right! I'll do this alone... 

 

D: ... *breathes roughly*

B: ...... *ignores*

D: ...... *pants*

B: ............ *tries to ignore*

D: ... Mmm...

B: *then fails* Damn! You randy sod. How can I possibly ignore you when you're wanking next to me!

D: Will you give me what I want, then?

B: One condition. You fix breakfast. *glares*

D: What? *laughs* Deal. So...

B: Take as much as you want.

D: ...... Ah Bodie... *moans*

 

 

4:20 am

A dim light came through partially opened curtains. Neither of them noticed that...

 

 

 

6:00 am

D: Bodie, wakey-wakey. *sits on the edge of bed*

B: ... *groans*

D: Breakfast is ready. You better have a shower. There's still hot water. *rubs his hair with towel*

B: ... How can you be so cheerful after so little sleep? 

D: Dunno. It was a short sleep but it must've been a good one, yeah?

B: God, Ray. I need to sleep a bit more... *puts his head on Doyle's lap and holds his narrow waist* 

D: Wake up, Bodie. Cowley needs us in an hour. *caresses Bodie's right earlobe affectionately*

B: Let's sleep some more, love... *puts his right hand into the back of Doyle's jeans and grasps his buttock*

D: Bo-Day. Wake. Up.

B: ... *snuggles up near his partner's belly and mumbles something unclearly*

D: *sighs* I'll drive and you can have a kip on the way to the HQ. *runs his hand through Bodie's untidy hair*

B: ... Plus a morning kiss from you and I'll wake up.

D: *chuckles* You daft sod. *plants a kiss on Bodie's forehead*

B: So, what do we have for breakfast?

 

 

End.

 


End file.
